


ONE NIGHT AFTER SMACKDOWN

by Anne_Carter



Series: One Night [30]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: “Who is it?” Dean asked through the intercom.  “Delivery service,” a low-pitched voice replied.  “What’s the password?”  “Open the door, asshole.”





	ONE NIGHT AFTER SMACKDOWN

**Author's Note:**

> Out of the hospital after a 2-week stay and hope to get back to a writing schedule by next week. But for now, with Smackdown in Las Vegas, I couldn't resist.

Halfway through Smackdown, Dean Ambrose turned off the television set. Apparently, The Fiend wasn’t done with Seth Rollins. Seth and Roman Reigns had been the opening match, one that Dean had been anticipating, when The Fiend interrupted. He absently scratched Blue behind the ears. “Fucking Bray Wyatt,” he muttered.

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Automatically glancing at his watch, he got up and walked to the front door. Renee was still on the job, and he wondered if it was one of his neighbors. He glanced down at Blue who was at his heels. “You haven’t been digging in somebody’s yard, have you?”

Blue ignored him.

Another knock prompted Dean to look at the security camera. Two men stood at his door, their heads down, ball caps concealing their faces. Both were half-turned away from the camera as if they knew where it was located. 

Dean snorted. As if it couldn’t recognize them. “Who is it?” he asked through the intercom.

“Delivery service,” a low-pitched voice replied.

“What’s the password?”

“Open the door, asshole.”

Dean snickered. Seth sounded aggravated as hell. He unlocked the door and stepped aside.

“Told ya we’d bring the beer,” Seth grinned as he walked past Dean, a case of beer on his shoulder.

Dean noticed how Seth’s grin didn’t reach his dark eyes. He crooked an eyebrow at Roman who didn’t look much better than Seth.

Roman, shouldering another case of beer, slightly shrugged.

Dean shut and locked the front door. “You guys took off early from the show?”

Roman set the case of beer down next to the couch. “We weren’t needed,” he explained. “So, we thought we’d pay a visit.” He glanced to his left where Seth sat on the floor playing with Blue.

“Well, if we’re drinking beer, we need chips,” Dean decided. “Think Renee made some homemade salsa earlier today.” He glanced over his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen. “Very coincidental of her.”

“Absolutely,” Roman seriously nodded.

Seth snickered and continued to play with Blue.

Dean jerked his head at Roman and turned towards the kitchen.

Roman glanced at Seth and silently followed. He saw Dean slide a bowl into the microwave and punch buttons. 

Dean turned and leaned against the counter. “What happened in that match?” Dean hissed.

Roman rubbed his face with both hands. “When the lights went out, I knew it was The Fiend,” he began. “I knew where Seth had been standing and reached for him, figuring the two of us together could make a fight of it. But Seth…moved, I guess. All I could grab was air.” He took a deep breath. “Next thing I know, I’m standing backstage and wondering what the hell happened.”

“What the hell happened was The Fiend jumped Seth,” Dean gritted out. “What the hell happened was he dragged Seth to Hell and Seth fought his way back up to the ring.” He glared at Roman who glared back at him. “And you don’t remember anything?”

“Have you remembered what happened when you fought Bray out of the ring at the Elimination Chamber in 2014 and left me and Seth in the ring?” Roman hissed.

Dean’s blue eyes unfocused for a few seconds. “No.” He turned to open the microwave door. “Fucking Bray Wyatt,” he muttered.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
Renee Young smiled as she stared down at the couch. Seth lay curled up on his right side, Blue snuggled in against him. She turned out the table light that someone had left on for her and quietly walked up the steps to the second floor. Opening the door to the master bedroom, she saw Dean propped up in bed, watching a movie on the television.

When he saw her, he smiled and held out his hand. “How’d the show go? Anybody miss those two?”

Renee took his hand then leaned down for a quick kiss. She curled up next to him and shook her head. “Nobody said anything. Becky said she’d be by in the morning for breakfast and pick them up.” She glanced at her husband. “I saw Seth on the couch. Roman’s in the guest room?”

Dean nodded. “Seth fell asleep while playing with Blue so we just rolled him onto the couch. Blue piled in on top of him so we left them there.”

“I’m going to grab a quick shower.” Renee started to roll away, but Dean’s hand touched her arm.

“What are they saying about The Fiend?”

Renee looked troubled. “Nobody talks about him,” she admitted. “Oh, the upper management like the Firefly House episodes because they pull in high ratings. But as for The Fiend…” she shrugged. “He’s gotten into Seth’s head, hasn’t he?”

_‘He’s afraid of The Fiend.’_ Dean shrugged. “He wouldn’t talk about it.”

Renee hesitated, then kissed Dean on the side of his head. “I won’t be long,” she promised.

‘Take your time,” Dean smiled. “I’ll set the alarm so we can get their lazy asses up for breakfast.”

Renee chuckled as she walked into the master bath. She knew Roman would be up no later than the crack of dawn. Seth would stumble into the kitchen as soon as he smelled coffee. And while she fixed breakfast, the two of them would come up with a plan to torment Dean out of a sound sleep.

Dean set the alarm, then lay back on the bed, arms folded under his head. Ignoring the movie, he stared up at the ceiling.

“Fucking Bray Wyatt,” he muttered.


End file.
